yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cocoa Hanakura
The portrait base was made by MetalBreakerZ =Appearance= Cocoa has orange, nearly ginger hair that gets darker the lower down. She keeps most of it up in a large ponytail, held up by a purple ribbon her sister gave her. Her eyes are a soft Cyan. She has a streak of hair this same color. =Personality= Cocoa is very kind, smart, and selfless. She often goes out of her way to help people. She, however, is very stress-prone and insecure about people's opinions on her (not wanting people to think of her as manipulable, or overweight as she believes she is). She also does not respond very well to insults and lies, usually responding in a very rude fashion. Her true passion is cooking. If Amai was not the cooking club leader, she would easily be the leader. If there was no cooking club, she would have joined the sports club as she has always loved sports. She also has grown to despise being treated as if she we're a princess, proffering to work hard and earn what she gets. =Relationships= Canon Characters Senpai Cocoa loves senpai with most of her heart. She couldn't bear to see him hurt or upset. The reason for loving him is his calm personality, and ease of talking to. She wants to marry him once she grows up if possible. If Senpai is female, Cocoa will be similar to Hanako. She will want to spend all her time with her and not let anybody else be near her. She won't let Taeko get a boyfriend or girlfriend because she wants all of Taeko's attention. She, however, wouldn't mind Taeko being with Osana, Amai, or Hanako. Ayano Aishi and her Family Cocoa encounters Ayano and her family the day before she goes to school. She exits the plane that Ayano's parents get off of just before Ayano's parents exit. She accidentally falls fro my bumping into Ayano, and apologizes. She then overhears Ayano talking with her parents about "Senpai". She sees Ayano as a normal girl and doesn't think much of her. She is aware of Ayano's feelings for someone, but she is not sure of who it is. Fanon Characters/OCS Feel free to add relationships with your OCS. Keko Sakuta Cocoa loves her sister with most of her heart. She couldn't bear to see her hurt or upset. Tori Cordery Cocoa and Tori met near the end of middle school, and became friends. They have not seen eachother since until they both enrolled in Akedemi high. They are still friends and hang out often. Hideki Aoyama Oftentimes, Hideki will visit her in the cooking club. She thinks of him as a friend, but is unaware of his crush on her. She enjoys the time they spend together. Hideki is her suitor for the matchmaking elimination. I ship it The creator ships it Misato Mitsuki Cocoa and Misato were best friends until Misato's father died. Since then, the two have drifted apart. Cocoa wants to rebuild their friendship, but Misato will not co-operate. Mason Major On their first encounter, Mason tried to have sex with Cocoa. They eventually grew to be friends after Ayano attacked Cocoa, and Mason met Keko, who helped the three to become better friends. =Backstory= Cocoa was born into a rich family while her parents were on vacation in the states (hence the English name), specifically Florida. She was treated like a princess and placed above nearly everything, similarly to her sister. She grew to despise this type of life, and decided she wanted to live on her own with her sister. At age 16, she move down away from her parents and into a house hey had bought for her and her sister. Just a few years before, she has begun to take a liking to cooking. This affected her new life in her new home; as the house they bought had to have a large kitchen for her to learn in. =Skill Level= Cocoa's statistics will be on a 0-10 scale, 0 being the worst/lowest in school, and 10 being best/highest. *School Stuff **Athletics: 3 **Intelligence: 5 **Grades: 6 *Club stuff **Cooking: 9 **Drama: 5 **Occult :4 **Art: 7 **Martial Arts: 4 **Science: 5 **Photography: 5 **Gaming: 8 *Other **Strength: 2 **Endurance: 8 **Responsibility: 5 **Sanity: 7 **Reputation: 5 =Routine= Cocoa arrives to school at 7:00 She goes to her club after changing her shoes and stays there until class time baking. On certain days, she may leave for different reasons. On Friday, instead of going to her club, she will sit next to Senpai. At class time, she will take a cupcake she had either baked in her club (or one from home on Friday) and put it on her desk so nobody takes it. At lunch, she gives Senpai the cupcake (unless it's Friday). She then goes back to class. After class, if it is not Friday, she has an interaction event with Senpai, and the new she will practice sports and lie down on the hill. If it's Friday, she will confess to Senpai and give him the cupcake. She exits at 5:30 unless it's Friday, then exits school at 6:00 =100 Questions!= * Please tell us your name. ' Well, my name is Cocoa Sakuta. * '''When is your birthday? ' My birthday? That's December 18th. * 'Your blood type? ' I have AB- blood. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' Uhm... I think it- WAIT WHAT THE CRAP?! * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' I have a sister and a mother and father. * 'What's your occupation? ' I don't have a job but I volunteer at local charities sometimes. * 'Your favourite food? ' I like anything sweet. * 'Favourite animal? ' I guess a puppy or a kitten would be my favorite (or just any soft fluffy cute animals like pandas) * 'Favourite subject? ' Home EC but that's an optional course. My favorite mandatory course is PE I guess. * 'Dislike subject? ' I don't really like biology... * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' Ahhhhhh~ s-senpaiii!!! * 'Do you enjoy school? ' Well, yeah. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' Yep! I'm in the cooking club!! * 'What's your motto? ' Uhm... If you don't take a risk, then you can't get anything in life. * 'Your special skill? ' I'm the second best cook/chef in school (1st is my club leader) * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' My ribbon, and my hair clip are both special. My ribbon was used as a bandage once, and my hair clip is a gift I got on Valentine's Day last year. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Average????? I think I'm rather average... * 'Your forte? ' Cooking/baking is my strong point. * 'Your shortcomings? ' I can't really do many physical activities, even though they're fun. * 'Places in your memories? ' My home is and always will be special! * 'What is your favourite drink? ' I like Sweet Tea and occasionally coffee when I can't wake up. * 'How good can you swim? ' Not the best... * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' On foot? Well I think it was 10 seconds. I got 3rd or 4th... of 3rd or 4th. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' Cooking could be considered my hobby. And... SENPAIII~ is my obsession~~! * 'Disliked food? ' I don't really like turnip, or squash. I don't hate them either. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' I guess for my sister to find someone, or a chance to confess to Senpai * 'Afraid of heights? ' I got used to them. * 'Dislike thunder? ' No! I like to listen to it when I'm stressed. It helps me calm down. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Either or, depends on the day, though usually sunny. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' Both, but usually a mechanical one. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' I make home-made bagels. I toast one, and eat it with some fresh squeezed juice (Usually lemon or orange), and a few strawberries. But that's if I'm not tired. If I met tired, I have toast and bacon and eggs. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' Yeah, and I have reason to. My sister constantly has one hiding from her. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' Not really. I know how to play a piano but not very well (she can play the first 5 notes of Für Elise to give you an example). * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Indoor, outdoor, I can handle both. I prefer to be outdoors, though. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' Yeah, sometimes. But it never ends with us being upset. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Yes! I don't use it much, but I have it! It's white with mint stripes and brown details! And it has this cupcake charm and... * 'How long is your commute to school? ' Usually about 10 minutes. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' No, a few friends is good. Atleast I think? * 'Your favourite sports? ' I love most sports but I'm not good at them. But my favorite? Biking. * 'How good can you cook? ' I can cook nearly anything, except for my club leader's heart brownie. I can't get it fluffy enough without it burning. * 'Favourite colours? ' Mint, Purple, and Chocolate Brown are my favorite colors. * '''Anything you can never forgive? I guess not. I mean, if someone killed my sister or best friends then there'd be that. * How tall are you? ' I haven't measured in over a year, but my sister said just over 5'0 (short babu RIGHT HERE). * '''Shoe size? ' I... think it's... no... I... have no clue. I just wear socks around the house, and I wear the shoes the schoil provides at school. * 'Your dreams? ' I wanna get good at sports! * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' Ahh~ Seeeenpaiiii-Kuuuunnn~~! * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' Nope, not really. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' Only when I can't wake up or need to do an all night project. * 'Bed time? ' Unless I have a project it's 10:30 PM. * 'Wake up time? ' Depends. Usually about 6:10. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' Usually a bed, but I'm fine either way. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Yep! Well, usually. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' I'm not exactly the most fit of people, so I wouldn't really know. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Either or is fine, but I prefer warm. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Mostly my left arm (she uses her right arm for writing, the rest is with her left). * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' Hm... oh! I finally was able to return to school! (OOPS DONT WANNA SPOIL HER PLOT) was keeping me away for so long! * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' (SPOILERS LOL) took so long... * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' I dont know, and I don't care. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' A Sakura Blossom! * 'What's your favourite saying? ' "Just do it". Some Internet man (OOPS TOTALLY NOT SHAI LEBOUF) said it and it gives me confidence. * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' (Insert four kanji phrase that suits personality) * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Sakura Trees, the color pink, and Valentine's Day. * 'And summer? ' Sand, cake, sugar, tans. * 'What about fall? ' Hats, wind, cooling down. * 'And then the winter? ' Scarfs, hot cocoa (EEEEYYYYYY SHE FINALLY MADE THE REFERENCE), fireplaces. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' To when I got the time machine and keep going to infinite time era's. (I was considering revamping this but it still fits her personality) * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' I've never read either. Well... I did read this one manga... * 'What's your allowance? ' I don't have one. I usually just save up from birthdays and stuff. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' "I love her hair! And her socks are cute!" * 'What are your hobbies? ' I already told you I liked cooking, right? * 'Tell us your weight. ' I... I'd rather not talk about it. * 'What are you capable of? ' Just about anything except sports (and drama). * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' I usually wear light pants and a tee shirt. * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' No, but there's someone who I wouldn't mind asking me~~! * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' (INSERT MONTAGE OF COCOA BAKING COOKIES FOR SENPAI) * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' Get up, eat, walk to school, do school stuff, come back home, eat, do any work I have, then browse online stuff and recipes. Then I sleep. If I don't have work then I practice recipes for longer. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' I usually have a portable first aid. I got used to cutting my fingers but I doubt anyone else has. * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' Either or, but I prefer Western. It tastes sweeter. * 'How do you commute to school? ' Usually walk (or bike in the first and last month of school). * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' Usually I practice recepies, deal with personal business, ect. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Aside from actually waking up, I usually change my clothes and have a shower. * '''Where are you living right now? I live in a large house near the c- WAIT- STALKER! * 'What kind of place is it? ' Nice! We have a huge kitchen and I still haven't finished seeing everything! I wanna stay there aaaaaaaallll daaaayy! But i have school aswell. * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' I got a cat!! * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' My sister had her hand stabbed with glass once and I thought she might have to get it cut of for or something. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' Absolutely! * 'How's your eyesight? ' (Insert Kawaii shrug) I dunno. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' Christmas. * 'What job do you have in school? ' I am a regular student, occasionally I help the guidance counsellor, and I make some of the food a good the events. If you see a chocolate cupcake with mint Icing, chances are, I made it! * 'What do you do in your free time? ' I have fun, enjoy life, think of Senpai, bake/cook, you know, the good stuff. * 'How long do you study every day? ' Usually an hour. If there's a test then like forever. If I don't have any work (which is rarely) then I don't study. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' Hm... I don't know. My sister? Also, Mei Mio. And... OH! Hideki-Kun! * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' Not much. I just memorize recipes, and practice sports. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' A puppy, a cat, a panda... * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' Not really? Sometimes?? * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' Usually a lunch I made Myself. I usually make a bit much though and it goes to the cooking club, or Senpai-Kun, or Hideki since he said he can't cook. Poor boy... * 'How many friends do you have? ' Enough to say I'm happy with it. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' Usually. I go behind this one house and it lets me go straight to my house instead of going down mainstreet and... * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' Nope. Well, Hideki's acting is actually really good. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' I liked it, but some questions were... weird. =Rival Info= As this girl is a rival, she is a threat to Yandere-Chan. Her rival info involves many things, including her suitor, interaction events, ect. Interaction events *1: On Monday, Cocoa will make a batch of cookies for Senpai. To sabotage this, she will leave them unattended in the oven for a while as she takes a call. In this frame of time, you need to add spices/ect to the cookies. Senpai may puke and the event is sabotaged. *2: On Tuesday, Cocoa will borrow a ball from Senpai. To sabotage the event where she returns it, you must steal it and give it to him yourself after she tells him she lost it. He will find it otherwise and find out you stole it. Senpai will sign and tell her it's no big deal and the event is sabotaged. *3: On Wednesday, Senpai will feel sick. Cocoa will make him a soup to help him feel better. To sabotage the event where she gives it to him, you can cause her to trip and spill it on him or swap the soup for milk with food dye that was heated up. She will either fall over and spill it (burning him), or he will receive it but instead of soup receive the milk, and the event is sabotaged. *4: On Thursday, Senpai will forget his shoes. Cocoa will find them as he forgets to change into them. To sabotage the event where she returns them to him, you must wait until class time. She will let her sister hold onto them for a while. Her sister will put them in the locker in the corner of the room. You can steal them and hide them. Her sister will have them in a box and when Cocoa attempts to return them, there will be nothing, and the event is sabotaged. *5: On Friday, Cocoa will make a cupcake for Senpai. To sabotage the event where she gives it to him, you must offer to help mix ingredients when she needs to use the washroom, and then add in multiple additional ingredients. The cupcake will be inedible and Senpai will likely puke, and the event is sabotaged. If all 5 events are sabotaged Senpai will reject her. Task(s) Cocoa has multiple tasks you can do for her, each one unlocking a different feature. Unlock "Follow" To unlock the "Follow" request, you must ask her about her task and you will be given the choice of 3. One is "Find sister". At lunch, she can't find her sister. If you find her sister and tell her sister this, her sister will follow yu to Cocoa. Unlock "Go Away" To unlock the "Go Away" task, you must leave while she is doing something, as she will ask you to. Unlock "Distract" To unlock the "Distract" favour, you must distract someone who is bugging her so she can leave. Unlock "Matchmake" To unlock the Matchmake feature, you must give her a rose and tell her it's from a secret admirer. Suitor Hideki Aoyama is her suitor. Hideki is her suitor because Red wanted one of his OCs to have a crush on Cocoa, and settled for one of the Aoyama Triplets: Hideki because his club was next to hers. Red and Blue both ship it. Eliminations Rival Specific Elimination Her rival specific elimination is a more complex version of the suicide method. To commence it, you need to first kill her Club Members by poisoning them. The next day (Tuesday), you need to kill her Suitor with a "Fake" knife. The next day (Wednesday), you need to kill her closest Friend with strangulation. The next day (Thursday) you need to kill her sister with a paint knife, and crucify her with paint knives. She must see all the corpses and murder scenes. On Friday, you need to convince Senpai not to show up to school. She will go to the tree, with a rope, and hang herself if done correctly, as she has lost all her moral support: Her clubmates, Suitor, best friend, and even her own SISTER are all dead. She won't have Senpai there to comfort her, so she will commit suicide to end the pain she is enduring. If you do this, congratulations. You are the world's biggest douchebag for making a poor innocent girl and her family and friends suffer just to fall in love with a fictional character. Poison Cocoa will cook herself and Senpai each a bento. She will eat most of it and then Senpai will arrive. She will ask him to sit by her and take the other bento. She will get a goons call and ask him to watch her bento. You must poison it IMMEDIATELY after she turns around, and she will die. Framing You must wait until Norimi Hayashi asks for breakfast. She will provide it. She will have to use the washroom once it is done and will lock the doors but leave a window open. You can sneak in and poison it. Then, you must prevent Amai from eating it. Cocoa all attempt to save Norimi, but will be unsuccessful and arrested for murder. Framed, suicide You must wait until Norimi Hayashi asks for breakfast. She will provide it. She will have to use the washroom once it is done and will lock the doors but leave a window open. You can sneak in and poison it. Then, you must allow Amai to eat it. Cocoa will IMMEDIATELY break down and start sobbing. She will notice they both ate the food she made, and will eat some as well, killing herself. Kidnapped Perform her task and use a syringe to surprise attack her. She will faint. Murder Suicide (From Friend) Cocoa will hear then walking. She will try to avoid them. If they catch her, she will defend herself, and if it is a student then she will eventually defeat them, though it will take help from her friends. This gives you a window of time to distract her, which will cause her to make a mistake and be killed. Driven to suicide You must allow her to become your friend and get to a point where she tells you about the scam she is in and that she needs someone to help get her out. You can post this information online and her reputation will be ruined. You can keep bullying her until she commits suicide. Rejection Senpai will not reject her for her reputation due to her personality. You must ruin her interactions with him instead. Fake Suicide You must listen to at least one of the phone calls she gets. Then, leave a note in her locker about either Abuse, Drugs, or Fraud (topic available in my fanon), and meet her on the rooftop. This William trigger a cutscene in where Cocoa will turn around and hear footsteps. The camera will move towards the player, and you will be given a choice: E: offer help, or Q: push her. If you don't choose in time, she will say "Hey, why did you call me up here if you didn't want to talk? I need to leave... sorry", and you will have to do it again to succeed. Reason for absence The reason Cocoa is absent for 10 weeks is due to being in a baking competition overseas. She arrives home on the same day as Ayano's parents do and ends up encountering them. The trip overseas costed a ton of money and ties into her dark secret due to the cost. She will also encounter Ayano while exiting the plane. Her sister will not be away during these 10 weeks. =Quotes= Friendly Quotes "Hello, how may I help you?" When talked to "Oh, you want to help me? Well, actually, I do need help. You see, there's this thing where..." When asked about her tasks (she doesn't says what the task is: the task description tells you) "Really?? Thanks!" When task is accepted "Don't worry, was kind of dumb anyways" When task is declined "Oh, you did it! Thanks!!" When task is completed "Thanks! I didn't really think of that..." When complimented "That's odd, but I DO owe you" When asked to distract someone "Oh, I understand. I can leave" When asked to leave "Oh, what did you want to show me??" When asked to follow the player Story-Related quotes "Hello? Who is this? You? Why are you calling me? W-what!!? You raised it? I can't afford it! Why did you change it? Oh yeah, great excuse" Monday phone call "Hello? You again, really? Leave me alone. What? No, stop. What are you trying to do?" Tuesday phone call "Lemme guess, you? I see, but I can't. What do you mean, call off the deal? But she has nothing to do with this!!" Wednesday call "Hello? I don't wanna hear your stupid voice, so stop. What? No, leave her out of this! She's done nothing wrong!!" Thursday call "Oh, it's you. Look I don't wanna H- what? N-no! Don't do that...! Please, don't hurt my sister!!" Final phone call. If you hear this line, you won't be able to do anything to help anymore. "This place is really nice, Ayano. Also, I'm sorry I got you pulled into this; It's my fault that that happened. I wish I hadn't fallen for his scam. But, I'm glad you helped me. Now, I can live my life like a normal girl. What did you want to tell me?" Beginning to befriend betray cut-scene "Oh, well... I don't want to give him up./ He's he nicest person in school, behind you.../ But what if he needs help with cooking some day?/ I trust you, but I want a chance with him.../ Don't take him from me, please.../ I don't want my love life to be ruined, please don't ruin it for me..." Arguments when attempting to win senpai "Well, I guess it's best if you have him. I can't see you've really worked hard to keep him; I respect that" What she'll say if Ayano wins senpai "I'm sorry. You're a great friend, and you've helped me so much, but I can't give him up. Sorry" What she'll say if she wins Senpai. Hostile Lines "What? No, stop. I don't care!!" Response to gossip "Don't say that about her!" Response to gossip about her sister. She will slap the player after "What's this supposed to be? Are you really doing that??" Responses to panty shots "D-Don't come any closer!!" Reaction to player bloody, insane, or holding a weapon, or any combination. "A-aahh! Why would you DO that??" Reaction to murder "You've got SOME nerve..." Reaction to sister's Murder "S-shut up!" Response to any negative or lewd comments "What's this??" Reaction to blood pools "A-aaaaaah!!!! THIS IS TERRIBLE!!" Reaction to corpse "Odd..." reaction to bloody weapons "This doesn't belong here" reaction to put of place weapons =Images= 1: by PumpkinHero2/Pat 2: by Blue 3: by Blue 4,5,6: by Alex 7: By Blue-Sama with bases from the page for ALL your portrait needs! 8: By Silentrosewhip 9: by Ian Rookie 10: by Chalkpai 11: by YANDERETSKUHI (base by Chalkpai) 12: by Blue Cocoa Sakuta Profile.png|1,Profile CocoaShillouette.png|2,Shillouette RivalIntroCocoa.png|3,Her rival introduction phase CocoaBadmouth.png|4 CocoaCake.png|5 CocoaSeduce.png|6 CherryChocolateBla.png|7,A portrait of her in an upcoming mod Double.png|8,SO KAWAII! CocoaIan2.png|9, by Ian Rookie RequestBlueCats-CocoaSakutaByChalkpai.png|10,adorable! Ffvzvd.png|11,lovely!! Choco.png|12,her genderbend (would be named Choco Sakuta) CocoaNekoKise.png|Her as a Cat Girl Cocoanewsocksagain.png|Her socks (paste over uniform) DONTTRIGGERTHEMUFFIB.png CocoaInApron.png|A portrait of her with her apron and tee shirt. GOOD FUCKING SHIT.jpg|An art of her cocoanewkise.png|A kisekae Cocoa Sakuta with apron (NM).png|by thefungame Cocoa Sakuta (NM).png|by thefungame CocoaRivalArt.png|Her official art, By BlueCats ChoclateIceCream.png|By TheMagicalDino 1nh61z.gif|A gif of the two arts CocoaRivalArt2.png|An edit of her art, by YANDERETSKUHI Cocoa KJECH Edit.png|Her "official" are. An edit of KJECH's art, made by Blue CocoaForBlue.png|Lovely Kisekae by Kitten Senpai CocoaAndKeko.png|ANothe: holyfuckingshit it's cute. It's also by Kitten Senpai IMG 1579.jpg|Lovely art by Kawaiipie6 =Trivia= *Her name is spelt similarly to "Cocoa Sakura", meaning "Cherry Chocolate". This is ironic, as she is a member of the cooking club. **This may have affected her in some ways. *She has been tested for mental insanity, and has a slight case of being a yandere. This only goes as far as taking the possessions of a loved one and threatening any competition. *She is at the cooking level of a 4-Star chef, but she thinks she is just lucky *She (unlike most of Japanese descent) has a middle name. This name is Amelie. **The explanation for the English name is being born in the USA while her parents were on vacation, unaware that their child was to be born. The reason it was Cocoa was due to her having very rich brown hair, coloured similarly to that of the Cocoa bean. *Cocoa's genderbend is just as much of a precious bean as she is. *She swears a LOT. Especially when she is threatened or highly insulted. When she does this, she keeps it out of being in Japanese most of the time. *The things she's most self-conscious or insecure about are her weight and the fact she feels she isn'tgood at things. Category:OCs Category:WIP Category:Students Category:Females Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Rivals Category:2nd Years Category:Buraza Town Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Cooking Club Category:Bluecats' OCs Category:Mika Cafe Staff Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual Category:Panromantic